Rubilax
Rubilax is a major Shushu (a demon imprisoned in an object) imprisoned in a sword and is guarded by Percedal. Despite being a level 4 Shushu, he is despised by the other Shushu, major Shushu in particular. The minor Shushu, Grufon, tried to make fun of him and even punched him, Remington's shushus underestimate him, the other imprisoned Shushus that he gathered for his invasion plan as well. Anathar did not think twice to try to kill him, Ombrage mocked him and backstabbed him, and Rushu himself called him a moron. This is because, even if he hides it, he is in fact as said by Rushu "the softest of (his) Shushus" something that the pride of a Shushus abhors. Appearance Unleashed Form When Rubilax is not imprisoned in the sword, he is a dwarf-sized rock monster with small spikes sprouting from his back. On his forehead, there is a red mark resembling the shape of his demonic eye in the hilt of his sword imprisonment. Despite his odd appearance, he is extremely powerful, whenever he is hit he grows larger and gains increased physical strength (seen when he sends Percedal flying through several boulders). As he grows his appearance slightly change, with some sort of flaming veins throughout his body and lesser but bigger spikes on his back. His skin seems to be made of solid rock. While unleashed, he has the power to create an army of clay copies of himself (power that somehow retained while inside Grovy's body) and can produce black flames. Sword Form When imprisoned within the sword he resembles a very small dagger with an eye on the center of the hilt. However, he can grow to a large sword with magma flowing through it or a large green sword with motifs. Possesed Form When he possesses a creature it transforms into a larger and more daemonic looking version of its former self. The eye of the hilt appears on the forehead of the possessed creature. Powers and Abilities Sword form When Rubilax is imprisoned in the sword he gives the sword different forms and powers. * Light sword: One of the sword forms used is the light sword, the light sword has wind and air powers that increase it cutting power and speed. It not heavy and moves easy. * Magma sword: The magma/ stone sword has earth powers making it attacks strong and destructive. It big and heavy meaning it can block heavy attacks. * Indistractable: In all his form's he is invincible to both magic a physical attacks, he with able to handle a dragons flame's. Possessed form Rubilax is a shushu meaning he can possess other living beings. * Enhancements: '''Depending on the creature Rubilax possess he enhances there physical abilities. * '''Speed: '''One of the more common enhancement is speed the possessed creature becomes incredibly fast. * '''Strength: '''The other enhancement is super strength and size make one strong enough to take on an army and win. True forms In his true form Rubilax is super powerful his able to take on hundreds of other Shushu's easily. * '''Unlimited growth: When Rubilax is physical hit he grows and sow does his strength, he can keep growing forever. The hard the hit the bigger he grows. Personality (Contains Spoilers) When first seen Rubilax is obsessed with destroying everything and killing people (although he never manages to do so even when he had the opportunity). Like all other Shushus, he is extremely arrogant believing himself to be superior to everyone and is easily provoked, and repeatedly mocks Percedal. He had seized an opportunity to possess someone and attempted to cause carnage (he fails most of the time). The only times that he show fear was before Goultard, the Iop demi-god, and Rushu (when not provoked too much), lord and master of all Shushus. After he is beaten in a duel by Percedal he has a friendlier relationship with him. He nearly cried when Percedal was killed saving Evangeline from Razortime. Against all Shushus, common reason he even saved him, trying to hide this act of kindness behind the swap of their souls. Denied any kind of merits for his invasion plan, he was foolish enough to let his anger rage, replying back and insulting Rushu, an act of treason punished with death. After being forced out of Percedal’s body he remains silent for a while, weighing about the kindness he is not supposed to have. After they escaped from the Shukrute he becomes a real friend of Percedal (although he still does from time to time mock Percedal in a friendly manner). He even spoke on Percedal's behalf when he had a fight with Evangeline and engaging in casual conversations with Percedal. Trivia *Interestingly, Rubilax also bears similarity to Kurama from Naruto: **Both are seen as monsters (Rubilax as a Shushu and Kurama as "The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox"). **Both have a very prideful person and are known to be violent. **Rubilax's relationship with Percedal through a sealed form is very similar to the interactions of how Kurama is sealed within Naruto. **Both have possessed their respective partners. (Percedal and Naruto even willingly gave Rubilax and Kurama control of them at least once). **Both have a color scheme of red and affinity for the embodiment of Wrath (Rubilax for "Violence" and Kurama for "Hatred"). **Both have started out a poor relationship with their respective partners, but soon gotten better over time. *Elely carries a plushy form of Rubilax's true form in the season 2 special. *Thomas Guitard, the voice of Dally, and Jean-Pierre Michael, the voice of Pandiego, are both miscredited as Rubilax in episodes 30 and 45 respectively. **Oddly enough Gérard Surugue is uncredited in episodes 28, 29, and 52 despite Rubilax having speaking roles in those episodes. Category:Animated Series Category:Shushu